Sra Potter
by Gaau Black
Summary: James correndo de meninas na escola. Sirius apaixonado. Lily querendo sair com James... Aluna nova... lua cheia... :o Confusão danada.. hihi... Mas a fic é legal.. *-*


- Eu sei o que to falando, Pontas. Ela gosta de você.  
>- Eu também sei, Sirius. Todo mundo sabe, menos aquela ruiva teimosa. E, mesmo se souber, jamais vai admitir. Ela é muito cabeça dura. - James suspirou enquanto se jogava na sua cama.<br>- Quanto tempo você tem? - Ele disse enquanto olhava pela janela. Odiava ver o amigo daquele jeito.  
>- Até meu aniversário. Menos de um mês.<br>Sirius pensou durante alguns minutos, mas logo fez aquela sua cara de quem tem o segredo do universo.  
>- Eu acho que sei como resolver isso, Pontas - ele sorriu, se aproximando do amigo e contando o plano infalível.<p>

**Cap 1 - WTF? o.o**

Durante o sexto ano Marlene McKinnon havia entrado para o time de quadribol. Era melhor amiga de Lily Evans e Emmeline Vance. As 3 odiavam os guris que se diziam os marotos de Hogwarts, mas, com o passar do tempo, Lene conheceu os rapazes, e soube que realmente eram encantadores. Durante algum tempo foi difícil convencer Lily a baixar a guarda, mas ela também cedeu a amizade com os marotos. O improvável aconteceu quando Lily realmente se tornou amiga de James, surpreendendo a todos, até mesmo ela.  
>Desde o quinto ano, James convidava Evans pra sair, cheio de risos e brincadeiras, o que a irritava profundamente. Mas ao passar do tempo, seus pedidos eram mais sérios, seus olhares mais carregados, mais sinceros. Ela fingia não ver, não entender. Até que ficaram amigos, e ele parou de vez de tentar algo com a ruiva. Desde então ficaram muito próximos, amigos mesmo. James contava quase todos seus segredos, ao passo que Lily sempre arranjava uma desculpa pra ficar ao lado do garoto. As vezes, James arranjava uma namorada, mas Lily sempre dava um jeitinho de criticar, fazendo o amigo desistir de "se amarrar". Emme e Lene sempre perguntavam o por que dela fazer isso, sempre respondia com evasivas, dizendo que não queria ficar sem o amigo, já que Lene e Emmeline namoravam. Ambas fingiam acreditar, e Lily realmente achava que enganava as amigas.<p>

Lily andava distraída pela sua casa, entediada. Sentia falta de Hogwarts, sentia falta _dele_. Olhava pela janela, procurando - em vão - alguma coruja, esperando um bilhetinho. Mas nada chegou durante o mês inteiro, por que hoje - ultimo dia das férias - seria diferente? Xingou mentalmente o menino de cabelos arrepiados, já pensando em um jeito de castigá-lo por deixá-la só naquela casa. Suspirou, e mais uma vez foi se deitar, afim de que o dia acabasse logo. Sorriu quando pensou em como estariam seus amigos, o que teriam aprontado, e sorriu ainda mais quando lembrou do sorriso que James lhe daria, assim que a visse. "_Estou mesmo ficando louca_."  
>No outro lado da cidade, James estava estirado em sua cama, encarando o teto e pensando na ruivinha, no que ela estaria fazendo. Suspirou, pensando em mandar uma carta pra ela, mas as "ordens" de Sirius eram claras:<br>- Deixe ela sentir sua falta, Pontas. Larga de ser você, e seja como eu - ele disse, sorrindo metido, levando uma travesseirada do amigo-irmão.  
>"<em>Estou mesmo ficando louco<em>." Ele pensou antes de dormir, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Anda Pai. Eu vou me atrasar! - a ruiva histérica gritava no portão de casa, chamando atenção dos vizinhos super educados e fazendo sua irmã revirar os olhos.  
>- Vai vir pro casamento? - Petúnia disse, azeda. Torcia pra que a irmã arranjasse uma desculpa e não viesse, mas tinha que fingir interesse, pelo menos perguntar. Lily não queria vir, de jeito algum. Não aguentava a irmã maltratá-la por ser diferente, e gostava menos ainda de seu cunhado.<em> "Sujeito estranho", <em>era o que pensava, toda vez que olhava pr'aquele rostinho redondo, porcino. Mas, acima de tudo, adorava irritar a irmã, como toda irmã menor.  
>- Claro que sim, <strong>Pet<strong> - ela disse, com um sorriso amável - e vou fazer questão de trazer alguns amigos meus,_ da escola _- ela disse pausadamente, rindo alto enquanto sua irmã arregalava os olhos, pronta pra protestar.  
>- Pronto - disse o senhor ruivo, com um sorriso bondoso nos lábios, interrompendo a discussão - Achei a chave. Vamos.<br>As meninas entraram no carro, Phillip Evans ajeitou o malão no porta-malas e tratou de ir logo pra King's Cross, fazendo de tudo pra evitar o trânsito matinal. Ao chegarem na estação, Lily se despediu do pai e irmã e atravessou a plataforma. Ficou parada durante alguns instantes, aspirando aquele cheiro, já carregado de magia, e sorrindo, pensando no quanto sentiria falta daquilo, quando acabasse a escola. Logo, porém, olhou em volta, procurando algum rosto conhecido. Sorriu quando viu Sirius e Remus encostados numa das pilastras da estação. Já se preparando pra ir até lá, quando levou um empurrão que quase a derrubou, não fosse por uma menina que passava por ali.  
>- Tudo bem aí? - a morena perguntou, amável. Sorria gentilmente pra Lily, mas encarou os garotos com a cara mais brava que conseguiu fazer - VOCÊS SÃO CEGOS ÉÉÉ? - a morena disse, encrenqueira. Lily riu.<br>- To sim, obrigada - ela sorriu, ajeitando as vestes e o cabelo - Você é nova na escola?  
>- Sou sim - ela disse, sorrindo, ajudando Lily com a mala. - Fui transferida de Beauxbatons a pedido de meu pai. Odiei, mas quando vi o castelo, aceitei numa boa.<br>- Oh - a ruiva encarou a morena, um tanto surpresa. A maioria das meninas de Beauxbatons eram Veelas, e queria saber se ela também era. - Bem, sou Lily. - ela sorriu, estendendo a mão.  
>- Eu sou Joey - ela sorriu, estendendo a mão e apertando a da ruiva. Lily não deixou de notar o enorme anel de noivado. Sorriu.<br>- Você é realmente noiva?  
>- Sou, mas não escolhi meu "marido" - ela riu. - Papai escolheu, e disse que vai ser bom para o negócio da familia - deu de ombros - Acho que já me acostumei com a idéia.<br>- Uau. Eu... não sei o que dizer. - Lily ia perguntar o nome de seu noivo, mas o trem apitou, indicando a ultima chamada para o embarque. Os alunos começaram a ocupar os vagões, e Lily foi até o de seus amigos, sorrindo aqui e ali, até se sentar. Porém, não estava tão feliz, James não estava lá.  
>Sirius, Remus, Peter, Emmeline, Lene. Frank e Lice estavam lá. Lily apresentou Joey para os amigos e saiu, dizendo que ia fazer a ronda, mas, enquanto andava, procurava por James. Suspirou ao achar que ele estava se agarrando com alguma guria, e não gostou de se sentir trocada.<br>- Você tem que aceitar, James - falava uma voz grave, carregada. Lily olhou para os lados, conferindo se tinha mais alguém ali perto, mas não tinha. Deu uma tossida e abaixou-se ao lado da porta, fingindo amarrar o sapato.  
>- Pai, eu não posso fazer isso. Pelo amor de Merlin. Olha minha idade.<br>- Meu filho, você teve esse tempo todo pra resolver, mas não fez nada. Não é minha culpa. Seu bisavô quem inventou isso, reclame com ele.  
>- Eu não vou fazer isso, pai. Eu... eu sinto muito. - Allan suspirou.<br>- Não me decepcione, filho. Agora vá. Seus amigos te esperam.  
>Lily saiu dali, apressada, se jogou na primeira cabine que viu, e disfarçou enquanto James passava pelo corredor. Alunos do primeiro ano a encaravam, curiosos.<br>- Faz parte da surpresa - ela sorriu amarelo e saiu da cabine, terminando a ronda, com muitas duvidas na cachola. "_O que será que ele não vai fazer? Os Potters são aurores, e até onde eu sei, James tambem quer ser... O que será?_" Logo se dirigiu até a cabine dos amigos, e, surpresa, viu que mais uma vez James não estava lá. Riu quando Sirius insunuou que ela foi conferir se eles tavam se comportando, e fingiu fazer anotações pra ele. Mais uma vez voltou a andar pelo trem, achando James um pouco mais a frente, sozinho numa cabine.  
>- Muito bonito, senhor monitor-chefe. Me deixando sozinho com todas as responsabilidades - ela riu, fazendo pose de metida, encostada na porta. James olhou na direção de sua voz, e sorriu, mas tinha um olhar triste.<br>- Lily! - ele estendeu a mão, puxando-a para sentar ao seu lado - Que saudade, ruivinha... - ele suspirou, abraçando a amiga.  
>- Ta tudo bem, James? - ela disse, o rosto aninhado nos ombros de James. <em>"Hm, cheirinho de sabonete hihi. Lily! Se comporte menina!<em>"  
>- Tá sim, é só saudade - ele deu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto trazia a ruiva pro seu colo. - Só me deixa ficar assim um pouquinho. Só um pouquinho, eu prometo.<br>"_Como se eu fosse querer me afastar... Evans y.y pare com isso JÁ!"_  
>Ficaram ali durante muito tempo, James acabando por adormecer e Lily acariciando seus cabelos espetados. A ruiva sentiu algo ao vê-lo daquela forma, mas não sabia o que era. Suspirou quando viu, de longe, o castelo todo iluminado. Acordou o amigo, e ambos foram vestir o uniforme.<p>

Hogwarts era sempre uma visão de tirar o fôlego. Castelo gigantesco, com milhares de velas iluminando, fazendo aquela sombra bonita no lago; Pequenas ondulações na água, causada pela lula gigante, dava uma impressão de que tudo, até mesmo o castelo, flutuava. Era, em todos os sentidos, mágico. Lily sorriu ao lado da porta, esperando os alunos do primeiro ano se juntarem ao seu lado, e foi andando com a pequena turma até Hagrid.  
>- Como vai, Lily? - o gigante sorriu, ajeitando a turminha ao seus pés, logo fazendo o mesmo com o grupo que James trazia. - E James? Já se acertaram? - ele sorriu.<br>- Somos amigos, Hagrid - a ruiva riu, não foi acompanhada pelo moreno. Hagrid estreitou os olhos e encarou o guri, preocupado.  
>- Então... - ele não completou a frase. James emburrado o interrompeu.<br>- É. Eu sei. Mas vou dar um jeito. Sirius tem um plano. - ele sorriu, de verdade dessa vez. - Vamos Lily? - ela assentiu.  
>- Plano? - ela riu, sentando-se numa carruagem vazia. James fez o mesmo - Espero que não seja para me conquistar, Potter - ela sorriu, querendo dizer exatamente o contrário.<br>- Não, Lils - ele suspirou - já desisti de você, ruiva - ele mentiu - É... outra coisa.  
>Ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha, frio na barriga, e - pela primeira vez ao lado de James - não era bom.<p>

Naquela noite, durante a seleção, Lily viu James sentar-se ao lado de Sirius e sussurrar alguma coisa. Nenhum prestava atenção nela. Ela sabia que tinha algo de muito errado acontecendo, ouvira a conversa de James com seu pai e, acima de tudo, vira a carinha de desespero do amigo. Sentou-se ao lado de James, fingindo inocência, e puxou assunto com Frank, que estava em sua frente.  
>- Esquece o plano, Sirius - James se exaltou - Não vai funcionar.<br>- Mas Pontas, eu não quero ver você infeliz pro resto da vida. Eu vou falar com ela. - Lily não pôde evitar um sorriso. "Será que ele quer alguma coisa comigo?"  
>- Ela é doida. Cabeça dura. Tem que falar com os pais dela. Não com ela. - ele suspirou. - É loucura, Almofadinhas...<br>- O que é loucura? - Lily sorriu, virando-se para os marotos. James abriu a boca pra falar, mas foi impedido pela voz rouca de Dumbleodore, que se fez ouvir acima dos comentários de alunos.  
>- Senhores, esse ano temos uma aluna nova - ele sorriu, estendendo a mão para Joey. A morena andou lentamente até o diretor, com um sorriso nos labios. Não tinha como não ver, era linda, alta, morena, olhos verdes, e dona de uma confiança enorme. - Seu nome é Joey Simons, e veio da academia de Beauxbatons, a pedido de um amigo especial - o diretor piscou pra James, que somente fez uma careta.<br>- Tomara que vá para Sonserina - resmungou, carrancudo, enquanto a morena colocava o chapéu seletor.  
>- Tá louco? Com todo respeito, Pontas, mas ela é uma gata. Se você não quiser, eu quero - ele riu quando James lhe mostrou o dedo médio... nada educado.<br>- Grifinória! - o chapéu anunciou, fazendo a mesa estourar em palmas e assovios dos meninos. James era o unico que não comemorava. Joey andou até lá e sentou-se entre James e Lily, fazendo a garota se espantar. O guri fazia questão de fingir que ela não existia.  
>- Olha aqui, Potter - ela falou enquanto pegava uma coxa de frango - Eu também não queria isso, mas você vai ter que me aguentar agora. - disse, dando uma mordida na carne - Idiota. y.y<br>- V-vocês se conhecem? - Lily perguntou, com a voz falha... já tinha uma leve idéia do que tava acontecendo.  
>- Não! - gritou James, tampando a boca de Joey com suas mãos, e ganhando uma mordida logo em seguida - Ai!<br>- Claro que sim - ela ria, sorriu pra Lily - Esse cabeçudo é meu noivo.  
>- N-noivo? - a ruiva sentiu como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um soco bem na boca do estômago, entendendo de súbito a falta de cartas nas férias, os suspiros e a tristeza... de James...<p>

Hihi... Isso tá parecendo novela mexicana, não? huahuhua Mentiira *-*

Espero que tenham gostado *-*

Reviews, por favor? *cara do gato do shrek*

*-* E, muuuuito obrigada, Ray... minha beta linda *-* que vai fazer um esforço enorme, pra me ajudar *-*

Fuuui *-*


End file.
